


Really?

by Peteyandmj



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Cute Peter Parker, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter and Michelle are married, Possible family - Freeform, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Honestly, MJ was so tired of everyone and everything and all she wanted was to get a bit of attention from her boyfriend.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Really?

She really had a very very very bad day, forget it add another very to that. Studying was awful, Brad and Flash were normally annoying but today they were really a pain in the ass, she didn't sleep that well because her little sister was sick and she was throwing up everywhere, Mr.Brown did a surprise test in her AP history class, she got late to first period because she couldn't find her car keys anywhere, her mom had to go on another work trip to Mexico and...it was just a lot so when Peter asked her to come over to the tower she felt a little relived. Peter was the only person she could stand right now.

But she didn't think he would let her laid down on his bed while he played some video game.  
Now she wasn't one to show too much physical affection, she was fine with hand holding and kissed on the cheek, more than that... just sometimes. AND NOW IT WAS THE TIME!! Why wasn't her boyfriend doing something about her shitty day? Maybe it had to do with the fact that she didn't say anything to him but... He should know!!!!

-Babe- MJ said turning around in the bed rolling her eyes in boredom

-Huh- Peter said without taking his eyes from the screen 

-I'm going to get water- MJ said 

-Okay- Peter said

-Then I'm going out to meet Brad and have sex with him- MJ said before getting out the room

-Nice- Peter said, she rolled her eyes closing the door behind her and going to the kitchen.

-Oh, hi MJ I didn't know you were here- Tony said, he was in the kitchen eating some cereals 

-Aren't you a little old to be eating lucky charms?- MJ said with a grin, since Peter now lived here most of the time because Tony was a drama queen and needed him to be 24/7 in his site after the snap, she and Tony had form a good with sassy comebacks relationship

-Aren't you a little young to talk to your elders like that?- Tony answered arching his brow 

-I'm surprised you heard that- MJ said grabbing a water bottle. 

-So funny- Tony said- I want the door open.

-Yeah, your son is ignoring me so I think having active sex with him it's going to be difficult, unless he wants me to do all the work which is not happening

-Okay, I deserved that - Tony said- Are you guys okay?

-Yeah, he's just playing some video game- MJ said 

-You staying for dinner?

-Sure- MJ said going back to Peter's room, laying down on his bed again and taking her phone out. She glanced at Peter still absorbed in his game, she sighted...well if he wasn't coming to her, she was going to go to him cause she was getting her affection today even if that meant braking the dam nintendo. She got up from the bed and made her way to his lap, making his arms with his hands glued to the controller hug her and putting her face on his neck and sliding her hands to surround his torso. Peter kept playing his game, not without kissing her nose first. 

-Everything okay baby?- Peter asked his eyes fixed in the TV screen, he nudged sweetly her head with his cheek, and followed by that Peter heard a sob, Peter's eyes went wide and he instantly pressed pause to his game hugging his girlfriend and caressing her hair- Hey baby, it's okay! 

MJ seemed to relax into Peter's hold. 

-What's wrong?- Peter asked when she stopped crying, he made sure she was looking at him taking her curls away from her eyes.

-I just had a really bad day, I'm sorry I'm being so stupid- MJ said

-Hey non of that- Peter said and brought her lips to his- Do I need to beat someone up?

-We both know you wouldn't do that

-No, but spider-man might- MJ chuckled- Why didn't you say anything earlier? 

-You looked pretty into your game- MJ said

-I'm more into you

-Wow, smooth- MJ said

-Hey I made you smile didn't I?- Peter asked- And if it helps your the best Girlfrien ever

-Girlfriend 

-What? 

-You forgot the D dumbass- MJ said and Peter smirked

-Oh don't worry baby, you will get the d later

-Oh my god I can't believe I fell for that- MJ said getting out of his lap and walking back to the bed

-I didn't heard a no? 

-Pull one off those again and you won't get laid again until you turn 30

-What makes you think I wouldn't get anyone to have sex with? 

-I'm sure you don't want to be castrated- MJ said taking her book and opening it- But if you want to go ahead 

-This conversation has gone south- Peter said standing up from his chair and laying down next to MJ, his right hand in her hip leaving a sweet kiss in her neck 

-It's your fault- MJ said- I was trying to get affection and you got all hormonal on me 

-Can you blame me? 

-Well yes I'm pretty hot If I say so myself- MJ said and Peter rolled his eyes- But get it together dude 

Peter let out a laugh and MJ smiled. She was already in a good mood... She didn't know what Peter had that made her feel safe and careless. She didn't know what it was, but she liked it. 

-You act as if you didn't like it

-I don't!!! 

-You totally do- Peter said and MJ rolled her eyes- Uh oh little tornado coming 

He could hear Morgan miles away, his little sister had a very particular sound. Seconds later Morgan entered the room giggling and with two of her barbies in hand... Barbies that Peter might have improved with some batteries and then she jumped in his big brother. 

-Oww- Peter said when she landed in top of him. 

-Mommy says dinner is ready- Morgan said with a giggle- Hi MJ!!! Is Aurora with you? 

Gosh, Morgan wasn't Peter's sister by blood but she sure as hell was his sister she was as enthusiastic and had the same never ending energy that he had. 

-Not today Morg, she wasn't feeling great- MJ said, Aurora was one year older than Morgan, when MJ was snapped away she was 7 months old and coming back to a 6 year old kid... Was a lot, better than Peter though because at least MJ knew Aurora existed, Morgan wasn't even conceived. So their little sisters were really good friends, and MJ and Peter liked to make a competition to see who was the best big sibling. MJ would never in her life say it out loud but Peter was totally winning. 

-Oh that's too bad- Morgan said but true to her style her mind went instantly to something else- Are you guys having a sleep over? Can I be in it? I love sleep overs

-That you do- Peter said- We can have a sleep over if you want to, there is no class tomorrow 

-YEEEEY SLEEP OVER- Morgan said jumping in top of Peter again 

-Okay calm down little miss- Peter said- Gosh what did you have for snack? 

-Daddy gave me juicy pops but shhhhh- Morgan said putting a finger in his mouth- It's a secret

-It's not much of a secret if you go telling people- Tony said from the door- What is taking you guys soo long I'm starving 

Morgan went down stairs with Tony while MJ and Peter stood up from bed

-I'm sorry baby I think that d will have to wait a little more, it's not appropriate in front of a 5 year old

-I hate you


End file.
